Разыщите, только позовите!
Разыщите, только позовите (ориг. Call Me, Beep Me!) — песня из заставки мультсериала Ким Пять-с-плюсом. Текст О е, Мне совсем немного лет Но спасти могу весь свет Если что, зовите Ким Пять-с-плюсом. Коль нагрянула беда Всё сумею, всё смогу и помогу всегда. Если вдруг злодей вас обижает, Сразу я отзовусь, Ким может всё. Разыщите, только позовите Ночью позвоните, пустяки! Я в тот же миг прибуду, Разыщите только позвоните, Позовите, только разыщите! Вас услышу я, И сразу к вам приду (Я к вам приду) И беду от вас я тут же отведу. Опастность, невзгоды, в любую погоду Всегда вызывайте меня - Ким может всё! Оригинальный текст Oh yeah I'm your basic average girl And I'm here to save the world You can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim Possible There is nothing I can't do And when danger calls just know that I am on my way Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name — Kim Possible Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me "Kim here. So what's the sitch?" Message clear I am here Let me reassure you I'm never gonna leave you alone (I am on my way) You can always count on me When it gets dark I'll help you see I will help you find your way It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble If you just call my name Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me If you wanna page me it's OK Doesn't matter where Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter when) I will be there for you till the very end (Till the very end) Danger or trouble I'm there on the double You know that you always can call Kim Possible Yeah, yeah Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me,baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me When you wanna page me it's OK I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything is gonna be alright Whenever you need me, baby Call me, beep me If you wanna reach me Yeah Видео thumb|left|280px thumb|right|280px Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из заставок Категория:Песни героев/героинь en:Call Me, Beep Me! es:Call Me, Beep Me! fi:Call Me, Beep Me! pt-br:Call Me, Beep Me!